Why
by RitaOTH-HomeandAwayFan
Summary: When Haley finds out she's ill will it totally change her life for better or worse. Eventually Naley.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Haley is 32 years old and the mother to Jamie 16 and she's been married to Chase for 6 years when she gets news that wrecks her world but in the end will she get everything she's ever wanted.

**Chapter 1 **

Haley was getting ready to go to Brooke's baby shower when Jamie comes home with his new girlfriend Megan, Haley liked her she thought she was a good person for her son she seemed to make him open up. It wasn't easy for Jamie growing up without his dad and for a long time it was just them. She knew how much it hurt and changed Jamie when she met and married Chase. He often wondered about his dad but she didn't know where he was no one herd anything from him since he left. After a few years she realized he wasn't coming back so she decided to move on..

She couldn't blame him for leaving because she hurt him by leaving for the tour if she had known how much it was going to hurt him she never would have left. It was while she was on the road she found out she was pregnant with Jamie. She got the first plane back to Tree Hill but it was too late he was gone and she never got to tell him how much she loved and needed him.

"Hi mom, how was your day" Jamie asked as he sat next to her.

"Hi Jamie, it was fine, I'm going to Brooke's baby shower in a minute, I've put some food in the oven if you're hungry" Haley said as she got up.

"Cool thanks mom, I'm going to take Megan home soon but I'll be home by ten" Jamie said.

"Ok you two, I'll see you later" Haley said as she left.

"Jamie are you sure you're still going to do this" Megan asked knowing no good was going to come from this.

"Yeah I really want to meet my father and I know if I ask mom it's going to hurt her, I know she still loves him" Jamie said.

"What about Chase your mom loves him to this is going to cause drama" Megan sighed she knew this was going to backfire.

"What about him mom deserves to be with the man she truly loves" Jamie said it wasn't that he didn't like Chase he was a good guy, but he wasn't his father and all he wants is a chance to get to know his dad.

"Ok we'll leave tomorrow after school" Megan said knowing how much this meant to him.

"Haley we need to talk" Lucas asked as she arrived for the baby shower.

"Luke not right now please can't we talk about it later" Haley said right now all she wanted to do was have some fun with her friends.

"Haley you can't keep putting this off you can die if you don't go to the doctors and get it checked out" Lucas pleaded he couldn't stand to lose her she was his best friend.

"I will Luke but not right now I promise you I'll go tomorrow" Haley sighed she knew she couldn't keep putting it off her mom died from it and she didn't want to leave Jamie to grow up without a mom but she was scared, scared that it's to late.

"Ok but if you don't I'm going to have to tell Chase and Jamie so they'll make you, you need to do this Hales because we need you in this world" Lucas cried.

"Luke you promised you wouldn't say anything I don't want them worrying when there could be nothing wrong with me" Haley cried she new eventually she'd have to tell them but right now she couldn't it was just best they didn't know.

"Ok I won't say anything but I'm coming with you" Lucas said as he pulled her into his arms this was worst thing he's ever been through.

"Broody let my best friend go it's time for girly chat" Brooke smiled as she waddled towards them.

"Hi Brooke" Haley laughed as she walked through the house.

"Ok pretty girl I'll be home in a few hours, have fun" Lucas said as he walked out.

Haley had a really good time at the baby shower it was really good to have some fun with her friends.

When she got home no one was in so Haley decided to run a bath and have an early night.

When Jamie got home he found his mom passed out on the couch so he carried her upstairs to bed, she'd been really tired lately and he was starting to worry about her she wasn't normally like this. It really pissed him of that Chase wasn't here more it was obvious his mom needed help.

When Haley woke up Lucas was there and she wondered where she was as she was sure she fell asleep on the couch. "Hi Luke what you doing here" Haley asked as she wiped her eyes.

"I've come to take you to the doctors" Lucas said as he helped her up.

"Damn Luke I said I'd go please don't push me" Haley yelled.

"Haley I told you yesterday I'm taking you, now if you won't let me how about I call Jamie in here and I'll tell him what's going on with you and where's Chase" Lucas asked he seemed to be away a lot right now.

"Ok Luke I'm coming and Chase is in New York trying to get the office sorted he's going to be home tonight.

"Ok come on get ready I'll be downstairs waiting" Lucas said as he left the room.

"Hi Uncle Luke what you doing here" Jamie asked as he saw him leave his mom's room.

"Hi Jamie you're mom and I are just heading out soon, but if you swing buy later we can play some ball down at the river court" Lucas said as they headed towards the kitchen.

"Luke do you know if something's up with mom she seems kind of distant" Jamie asked he was worried about her, the last time she was like this Nan died and he didn't think he could handle seeing his mom feeling like that again.

"I'm sure she's fine Jamie she's probably tired from working" Lucas lied wishing he could tell Jamie but he promised her, he wouldn't say anything.

"Ok well I better go I've got school in a minute, tell mom I love her and I'll see her later" Jamie said as he left he knew there was something going on but he was going to wait until his mom told him he just hoped everything was fine.

"Hales you have to talk to Jamie he can sense there's something wrong" Lucas cried he still couldn't believe this was happening Haley was the best person he knew and she didn't deserve this.

"I know Luke after I've been to the doctors I'll tell him everything" Haley cried.

When Jamie got to Megan's house she was crying "Babe what's wrong" he asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Jamie I'm so scared" Megan cried she still couldn't believe this was happening they were both so young.

"Megan what's happened, are you ok" Jamie asked getting worried he never seen her like this.

"I'm, I'm pregnant" Megan cried as she hugged him.

"Pregnant, pregnant huh what" Jamie stumbled.

"I'm sorry I know right now we don't need this" Megan cried.

"Don't worry we going to be ok whatever you want to do is fine with me" Jamie whispered as he held her.

"Jamie I know were young but I really want to keep this baby" Megan cried hoping he didn't leave her because she needed him right now.

"You do, so do I, I know we're young and it's going to be hard but I promise you I'm going to be there for you no matter what" Jamie smiled as he kissed her.

When Haley got home she still couldn't believe what happened how was she going to tell Jamie and Chase. This was all too much she knew what she had to do she couldn't let them see what she saw with her mom, she was going to go and stay with her dad until she was better, right now she had to do what was best for her family.

When Jamie got home he found his mom looking through photo albums crying "mom are you ok" he asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm fine, Jamie you know I love you don't you" Haley cried.

"Of coarse I do mom what's going on" Jamie asked needing to know what's going on.

"I need you to know how much you mean to me, you are the best thing that ever happened to me Jamie, you changed my world and I couldn't imagine my life without you, you've bought me so much happiness and all I want is for you to be happy" Haley cried.

"I love you too mom, please tell me what's going on" Jamie cried he'd never seen his mom like this.

"Jamie I have to go and see granddad for a while, I need you to stay here and finish school because I know you can do it you're just like your dad when it comes to sport and I know you can make the NBA if you put you're mind to it" Haley cried.

"Mom I need to tell you something, Megan's pregnant so I'm going to have to go part time to school so I can get a job" Jamie said hoping she wouldn't be to mad.

"Oh Jamie" Haley cried she was going to be a grandma know she knew she had to fight this thing she had to be there for her grandchild.

"Mom please tell me what's wrong with you" Jamie cried.

"I, I have Cancer" Haley cried into his arms she knew she had to tell him because if she didn't he might never forgive her.

"Mom please tell me you're going to be ok, I can't live without you here with me" Jamie cried he couldn't lose his mom as well.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to be there for you and my grandchild but I need you to keep this to yourself because Chase is trying to get his business of the ground and I don't want him worrying about me right now" Haley cried.

"Ok mom I won't say anything but promise me you'll ring me all the time so I know you're ok" Jamie cried.

"I promise, I'm going to be just fine and you know why because I've got so much to live for" Haley cried as she hugged him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 2 **

Haley had been at the clinic six weeks now and the chemo was going good the worst part was her losing her hair, she knew she couldn't do this if Lucas wasn't here with her. She wondered what he told Brooke because she must wonder where Lucas was. She knew this was hard on Lucas being away from Brooke and their daughter Kaylee he was missing so much and she was only a few weeks old. But he said he wouldn't leave her until he knew she was ok.

When Jamie got home from school he couldn't believe what he saw there was Chase kissing his aunt Taylor he wanted to go in there and beat him but Megan pulled him away. They were now at her house and Jamie was pacing up and down, he couldn't believe Chase was doing that to his mom.

"Jamie please calm down" Megan pleaded.

"I can't I'm going to kill him for doing this to my mom, she doesn't need this shit, especially now, how am I going to tell her" Jamie cried as he sat next to her.

"Jamie what's wrong and where is your mom" Megan asked as she hugged him.

"She's in Miami with my Granddad, she, she's got cancer, what am I going to do, I can't tell her but he doesn't deserve her anymore" Jamie cried.

"Oh Jamie it's going to be ok, you can stay here until you're mom comes back" Megan cried.

"Thanks Megan I don't know what I'd with out you" Jamie smiled as he kissed her.

"Good for you, you'll never have to find out" Megan laughed as she kissed him again.

"Huh hum" Megan's dad chocked to get there attention.

"Oh hi dad, hi uncle Tim" Megan smiled as she pulled away from Jamie.

"Hi baby girl" Tim said as he went and sat opposite them.

"Tim this is Jamie, Jamie this is my uncle Tim" Megan smiled.

"Hi Jamie, you look familiar, are you related to Nathan" Tim asked it was uncanny he looked just like him they had to be related.

"Huh how do you know Nathan" Jamie asked maybe he knew where he was.

"He's my bestfriend why" Tim asked.

"Do you know where he is I've been looking for him" Jamie asked hoping he did because he really needed him right now.

"Yeah he's in England coaching are you his relation or something because I'm sure he would have told me" Tim asked wondering what in the hell was going on.

"Wow this is awesome how is he" Jamie smiled.

"He's fine, what is going on" Tim asked he was getting more confused who was this guy.

"Do you have an address for him I really want to meet him" Jamie asked.

"Em ok not until you tell me who you are and what you want from Nathan" Tim asked this was just too weird.

"Oh I'm Jamie, Jamie Scott and Nathan is my dad and I've been looking for him" Jamie smiled.

"Oh wow, ok I take it Nathan doesn't know about you" Tim asked because he knew Nathan would never abandon his child.

"No my mom came to tell him about me but she was too late he was gone" Jamie said this was just the news he needed.

"Wow ok let me just write the address down, well this is a small world who would have thought my niece dating Nathan's son" Tim said still in shock.

"Thank you, Megan I've got to go home I'll see you tomorrow before I go" Jamie smiled as he took the address.

"Ok but where are you going" Megan asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm going to London I need to see my dad and tell him mom needs him" Jamie smiled.

After another round of Chemo the doctor said it was ok if Haley went home, so Lucas drove them back to Tree Hill, Haley knew it was time to tell Chase what was going on she just hoped he'd understand why she's been keeping this from him.

When Haley got home there was no one there so she decided to make something to eat before heading to bed, it had been a long day and she was feeling tired. As she was cooking Jamie walked in and nearly crushed her when he hugged her.

"Mom what are you doing her" Jamie asked as he put her down.

"I'm coming home the Chemo's finished now I just need to wait and see if I'm going to be ok, so how are you and Megan" Haley asked as they sat at the table.

"We're fine, mom I've got to go away tomorrow but I don't want you staying here by yourself so can you please go stay at Megan's" Jamie asked.

"Jamie it's fine I need to tell Chase what's going on" Haley sighed she knew this was going to be hard.

"Mom don't worry about him, he's doing just fine" Jamie replied trying to keep his emotions in check he knew he couldn't tell her what was going on right now.

"Ok Jamie what's happened and where is Chase he told me earlier he was going to be home" Haley asked wondering what was going on.

"It's fine mom, maybe he's at work" Jamie lied as he took some food.

"Ok well I'm going to go to bed, can you lock up when you've finished" Haley said as she got up.

"Mom can I ask you something do you ever wonder what would've happened if you hadn't gone on tour" Jamie asked needing to know.

"Yeah everyday, goodnight baby" Haley said as she kissed his cheek.

Jamie knew what he had to do he had to get his Dad to come back because his mom needed him especially now because he was her always and forever.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 3**

When Jamie got to London he caught a taxi to his dad's place he just hoped he wasn't with somebody because he didn't think he could handle that.

"Hi I'm looking for Nathan" Jamie asked as this lady opened the door.

"Oh he's at work he'll be home soon do you want me to take a message" the lady asked.

"No that's ok I'll wait so you're his" Jamie wanted to know.

"Oh I'm Deb his mom and you are" Deb asked.

"Oh I'm Jamie it's nice to meet you" Jamie smiled he knew he was going to get along with her she seemed so nice.

"So are you on Nathan's Team he didn't tell me he had an American on his team" Deb asked.

"Oh I'm not on his team I'm just here to speak to him about something" Jamie said.

"Oh ok would you like a drink" Deb asked there was something about this kid he reminded her of somebody but she couldn't think who, maybe it was one of Dan's other son's nothing seemed to surprise her anymore with that man.

"Hi mom who's this" Nathan asked as he came through the front door.

"Nate this is Jamie he's here to see you, well I'm going to pop out for a few hours I've left some diner in the oven for you" Deb said as she left.

"Ok thanks mom, so kid what can I do for you" Nathan asked as he took a seat he had a feeling he was going to need it.

"Wow, I still can't believe it's you" Jamie said shocked he'd waited his whole life for this.

"Do I know you" Nathan asked wondering what was going on.

"I'm Jamie, Jamie Scott your son" Jamie smiled.

"Ha ha who put you up to this I bet it was Darren" Nathan laughed.

"Huh who's Darren" Jamie asked this wasn't quite going as he planned.

"Look I'm sure you're a good kid but I'm pretty sure I'd remember having a son" Nathan said knowing now maybe this wasn't a joke.

"I'm sure this is a shock, but my mom tried to find you but you was gone" Jamie tried to explain.

"Kid I don't know what your mom told you but I can assure you I'm not your dad, if you knew me you'd know I could never walk away from my child, I made a promise to myself along time ago that I'd never be like my father so I'd never have left your mom" Nathan sighed wishing he could help this kid.

"I'm just going to start from the beginning my mom told me you were the love of her life and she regrets the day that she left you and not a day goes by where she doesn't regret it" Jamie said hoping he remembered something.

"Your, you're Haley's son" Nathan asked shocked.

"Yeah she came back home the day she found out about me but you were gone she looked everywhere for you but she couldn't find you" Jamie sighed.

"I need a drink, so your, you're my son" Nathan asked as he took a gulp of whisky.

"Yeah I know this is a shock to you but I really wanted to meet you and get to know you" Jamie said.

"Wow I really don't know what to say this is bit of a shock" Nathan said as he took a seat he couldn't believe what was happening how could he have not known he had a son why hadn't his mom mentioned anything.

"Nathan, I'm here because I wanted to get to know you, but I also need you to come back to Tree Hill with me" Jamie asked hoping he would.

"I can't, I can't go back there, how's your mom" Nathan asked as much as he loved and missed her he couldn't put his heart through anymore.

"She's not good she, she's got Cancer and I just found out her no good husband is cheating on her with my aunt" Jamie cried this was all becoming to much for him.

Oh my god how can anyone hurt Haley, and she had to be ok because it was obvious their son needed her.

"Nathan I know it's going to be weird for you to go home but can you please my mom needs you right now" Jamie asked.

"I can't kid I'm sorry" Nathan sighed as he took another drink.

"I knew I shouldn't have come it's been way to long why would you drop your life for a son you don't know and a girl who broke your heart years ago" Jamie said as he got up to leave.

Nathan thought about going after him but he couldn't this was all a shock how could he deal with being home again after all this time, he didn't think he could handle losing Haley again.

"Nathan what's wrong" Deb asked she hasn't seen Nathan like this since Haley left him in high school.

"Mom I don't know what to do" Nathan cried.

"What's happened" Deb asked as she hugged him.

"Jamie, Jamie's my son" Nathan cried.

"Oh god, where is he" Deb asked.

"He left, I don't know what to do mom" Nathan cried this was all too much.

"He's Haley's son isn't he" Deb asked knowing what must have happened.

"Mom I love her even after all this time I still love her, but I don't think I can handle losing her again" Nathan cried.

"Oh Nathan I should have told you this years ago, but you should have gone after her then and you should go after her now and get to know your son, don't end up like Dan, your son needs you, it's time to stop running and go home to your family" Deb said as she hugged him.

"Thanks mom, can you let my boss know I have to leave, I'm not sure when I'll be back so he might need to find another coach" Nathan said as he got up to pack.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 4**

After going to the hospital Haley decided to go shopping and she couldn't believe what she saw there was her husband and her sister being very up close and personal. She thought about going over there but she couldn't she didn't have the energy right now so she just sat there and cried this whole time she was worried about telling him and he was having an affair with her own sister how could he do that to her, didn't there marriage mean anything to him.

When Haley got home she decided to pack a few things she was going to head back to Miami, because she couldn't stay here right now. When she got to the airport she rang Lucas and he was on his way, while she was there she thought she was hallucinating because she could have sworn she saw Nathan but why, why now why would he be here now so she thought it was the medication making her see things that aren't there.

"Come on Hales lets get you back to the hospital you don't look so good" Lucas said as he helped her up.

"Thanks Luke for always being here for me" Haley cried she thought about telling him what she saw, but she knew he'd want to sort Chase out and right now she didn't need that as much as she was angry she didn't need anymore stress.

When Nathan got to Tree Hill he didn't have a clue on where he was going it had been so long since he'd been home so he decided to go to the River Court hoping to find someone who knew his son there.

Everything looked the same and it felt so strange to be back here after Haley left and he realized she was never coming back he left and he swore he'd never come back and he hasn't until now. When he got to the River Court Jamie was there and Nathan couldn't believe how good he was, it looked like he was a better player than him.

"Hi Jamie" Nathan said as he took the ball and shot.

"Nathan what are you doing here" Jamie asked in shock.

"After you left I thought about what you said and you was right I needed to come home, it's time I stopped running, so if you'll let me I'd really like to get to know you" Nathan asked as he tossed him the ball.

"Yeah we can do that" Jamie smiled as he took the ball.

"How about a game first to 21" Nathan asked.

"Ok but I worn you I'm good" Jamie smirked as he tossed him the ball.

"Well I'm not to bad myself" Nathan smirked as he hit a three.

Jamie won the game by three points Nathan couldn't believe how good he was he knew he must have learnt a lot from Lucas.

"So where we heading now" Nathan asked as they walked of the court.

"I would take you to my house but I know Chase will be there so you can come and stay with my girlfriend and I" Jamie offered.

"Thanks kid, so how's your mom" Nathan asked hoping she was ok.

"She's back at the hospital in Miami, she was fine and then she had a turn, Lucas rang me an hour ago and told me" Jamie sighed wishing he could be with his mom.

"Jamie, your mom's going to be ok, I know it, I've never known anyone as stubborn as Haley she can beat this thing" Nathan said as he pulled him into to his arms.

"I hope so because I can't live without her" Jamie cried.

"Come on lets go get a drink" Nathan said as they walked to tric.

"Yeah ok but you do know I can't drink yet" Jamie laughed.

"I know I was thinking soda's" Nathan laughed.

When they got to Tric Jamie saw Chase with Taylor again and this time he couldn't hold himself back so he went over there. "What in the hell do you think your doing" Jamie asked as he shoved him.

"What the hell" Chase asked shocked.

"I was going to take the high road because mom don't need this shit right now but you're going to stay away from her" Jamie yelled as Nathan held him back.

"We wasn't doing anything" Chase lied he'd never seen Jamie so angry.

"Cut the crap this isn't the first time I've seen your lying cheating arse, I swear to god if you hurt my mom you're going to regret it" Jamie yelled still trying to get to him.

"And what are you going to do, because your mom won't believe you, like she's going to believe I would ever cheat on her with her sister" Chase smirked.

"Oh she'll believe it all right" Nathan smirked as he let go of Jamie.

"Yeah and who the hell are you" Chase asked.

"Oh me I'm Nathan and if you ever hurt my Haley or my son again you'll live to regret it" Nathan smirked.

"So your Nathan do you not get it she left you, she doesn't want you, she's my wife so don't even think about it" Chase smirked.

Nathan had never been so pissed who did this dick think he was there he was openly cheating on Haley and he didn't care. So he hit him knocking him to the floor.

"Taylor how could you do this to mom after everything you two went through when Nan died" Jamie asked they were close again and he couldn't believe she could do this.

"I'm sorry Jamie, I never meant for this to happen" Taylor sighed.

"Cut the crap you knew this would hurt mom and you did it anyway so you can stay the hell away from us as well" Jamie said as he walked away.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 5**

After being back in Miami for a few days the doctor told her she needed a bone marrow transplant and she needed to call in family so they could organise the operation. Haley couldn't do it how could she ask family to risk there live to save hers.

"I'm going to call Jamie" Lucas cried if Haley didn't have this op she'd never make it and he couldn't handle that.

"No Luke there is no way I'm putting my son at risk" Haley said Jamie was her world and she wasn't going to put him through pain.

"Then what are you going to do hales you need this op" Lucas yelled.

"How long is the wait for a donor" Haley asked that was the only option she was going to use.

"It can take months the only option really is family there is more of a chance for a match" the doctor explained.

"Haley please let me ring Jamie" Lucas cried.

"No Luke you have to promise me you won't ring" Haley cried.

"Hales I can't" Lucas cried.

"Promise me Luke or I'll refuse the operation, I can't lose my son" Haley cried.

"Ok I won't" Lucas said as he left the room he couldn't understand why Haley was willing to die she needed this op.

"Mr Scott I don't normally interfere with what patients want but we're trying to save her and she needs to have this operation so if you can get her family here do it" the doctor said as he walked away.

"He' s right hales and even if you never forgive me I have to ring Jamie" Lucas sighed as he saw Haley trough the glass she looked so frail with all these tubes and wires keeping her alive.

When Jamie got home there was a message from Lucas so he rang him back. "Hi Luke how's mom" he asked as he took a seat.

"She's not good Jamie, your mom's going to hate me for doing this but she needs bone marrow and they need family" Lucas cried.

"I'm coming now I'll be there in a few hours" Jamie cried as he got up.

"Jamie what's wrong" Nathan asked tears forming in his eyes hoping Haley's ok.

"It's mom I have to go to Miami she needs my bone marrow" Jamie cried.

"Do you want me to come with you" Nathan asked he knew it was going to be hard seeing her like that but he needed to be with her now.

"Not right now can you stay here and help Megan we're getting are place tomorrow and I don't want her doing much" Jamie said he'd love his dad to come but he didn't know how his mom would react he knew she was going to be pissed that he was there.

"Ok can you ring me and let me know how she is" Nathan sighed as much as he wanted to see Haley he knew Jamie needed him here.

"Thanks Nathan, can you tell Megan I had to go to Florida and I'll ring her when I get there" Jamie asked.

When Jamie got to Florida he couldn't believe what he saw he'd never seen his mom look so frail she had tubes everywhere, he knew she'd be mad but he had to go in there.

"Hi mom" Jamie choked out as he sat down beside her.

"Jamie what are you doing here" Haley asked she didn't want him seeing her like this.

"Uncle Luke rang me he's really worried about you mom" Jamie cried.

"I asked him not to Jamie he promised me he wouldn't ring you I won't put your life at risk" Haley cried.

"I'm doing this mom whether you want me to or not I won't let you die" Jamie yelled he can't believe she was giving up like this.

"Jamie there's other ways I can wait for a bone marrow I can't let you risk your life to save mine, you're my son I'm supposed to protect you not risk you life for an operation that might not even work" Haley cried.

"Mom how would you be protecting me if your dead we need you here, your soon to be grandchild needs you here and I won't sit by and let you die even if this doesn't work I won't live with the fact I could have saved you but I didn't so I'm having this operation" Jamie yelled why won't she let him do this.

"Jamie there's nothing I want more than to be here with you and my grandchild but what if something goes wrong I can't have you dying to save me, the last time you had an operation the antistatic nearly killed you I can't go through that again" Haley cried.

"Mom I've spoken to the doctor there's new procedures they can do now so I won't be in that much risk I'll probably lying next to you for a few days but then we'll be fine, please mom, please let me do this I won't be able to live with myself if I don't" Jamie cried.

"Ok, Jamie even if this doesn't work I've never been more proud of you in my life, your all I've got now and I don't know what I'd do with out you" Haley cried as he hugged her.

"So you're having the op" Lucas asked as he slowly walked into the room.

"Yes I am I'm sorry Luke for not listening to you sooner I should have let you call Jamie" Haley cried.

"That's ok hales I'm just grateful your going to have the op" Lucas cried as he left the room to go and get the doctor.

Waiting for Haley and Jamie to come out of surgery was the worse few hours of his life he still couldn't believe this was happening and now his bestfriend and his nephew were in surgery that could cost them their lives.

"Mr Scott the surgery was a success we just have to wait now until they wake up" the doctor said as he walked over to him.

"Thank you doctor" Lucas said as he took a seat all the pacing around the waiting room was giving him a headache.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews sorry for not updating sooner life's been hectic going to try and update sooner.

**Chapter 6**

It's been a week now since the operation and Haley was getting better and better everyday the doctor told her she could go home as long as she rested and went to the hospital if she needed anything. Jamie and Lucas had been by herside the whole time and she didn't know what she'd do without them.

"Mom you ready to go" Jamie asked as he grabbed her bags.

"Jamie when we get home there's something's I need to do so I'll meet you at Megan's house" Haley said as they left the room.

"Ok mom but please promise me you'll take it easy" Jamie asked he didn't want her back in hospital anytime soon.

"I promise I'll take it easy there's just something's I need to do" Haley said knowing how much Jamie worried about her.

Haley had been home a few hours now and Chase still wasn't home she had a feeling he was with Taylor. She wondered how long they've been seeing each other behind her back and as soon as she saw Chase she was going to ask him what in the hell was going on.

"Hi Hales, where have you been I've been worried, I've tried to call you but you never answered, I'm just glad you're ok" Chase said as he walked though the lounge shocked to see her there.

"Wow, really that's the first thing you wanna say to me, that's interesting because if I were you the first thing I'd want to say is that, I'm sorry for cheating on you with your own sister, It was a lowdown despicable unforgivable thing to do" Haley yelled trying to keep calm.

"Jamie told you" Chase asked.

"No he didn't have to if I hadn't seen you and Taylor with my very own eyes I never would have believed it in a million years" Haley paused at the face he was giving her. "Yeah I saw you, I saw the two of you together at the mall, I came home to talk to you, to tell you something very important and that's what I was faced with, you groping my sister in a very public place" Haley cried.

"Why didn't you say anything" Chase asked he never meant to hurt Haley he just didn't know how to go about it.

"Why didn't I say anything well because I don't know I was shocked, hurt but you know what now I'm just plain mad" Haley yelled she still couldn't believe what was happening how could they do this to her.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you" Chase cried as he took a seat.

"You're sorry, sorry for what hurting me or getting caught" Haley yelled.

"I'm sorry for how you found out we never meant to go behind your back I was going to tell you when you came back from your dad's" Chase sighed.

"Really so how long has it been going on" Haley asked needing to know.

"Five months it just happened we were working together a lot and we grew closer" Chase said it was time he told her what's been going on.

"Really so when did you decide to throw away everything we ever worked for you know what she's welcome to you. I want you out of my house and don't even think about coming back I've been to see a lawyer all you need to do is sign and I can forget I was ever married to you. I can't believe I was such an idiot this whole time I was worried about you and you've been cheating on me with my own sister" Haley cried as she stormed off she couldn't be in his presence a moment longer he made her feel sick.

After Haley left she decided to take a walk by the docks and she couldn't believe who she saw. There was Nathan sitting at their table now she knew it had to be him she saw at the airport weeks before. Part of her wanted to just run over and jump in his arms but she couldn't she was to stunned to move she just stood there taking him all in he still looked good she wondered what he was doing here and if he was with someone not that she couldn't blame him as she was the one that left him. She knew she had to say something this was what she'd waiting for, for 17 years. She still couldn't believe it had been that long since she last saw him and now she had to tell him they had a son. She wondered how he was going to react to the news would he hate her for keeping Jamie from him she didn't think she couldn't handle that especially now.

"Nathan" Haley cried still not believing this was happening.

"Hales" Nathan gasped as he turned around he couldn't believe it was really her after all this time not a day went by when he didn't think about her and the things he'd say and do if he saw her again. Even though she looked tired and withdrawn she was still the most beautiful woman he's ever seen and he couldn't wait to be in her arms again, she was the love of his life and he never wanted to lose her ever again.

"What, what are you doing here" Haley asked still not believing this was happening.

"I needed to come home" Nathan didn't know how much she knew about Jamie finding him and bringing him back to tree hill and didn't want to make her mad. So he couldn't tell her to much.

"You needed to come home well isn't that nice why did you wait so fucking long I needed you here I looked for you I waited years for you to come back for us and you never did" Haley cried all the feelings she'd held in just came stumbling out she wasn't really mad at him more at her self for leaving and then marrying that arse who was now with her sister.

"I'm sorry hales I, I thought you didn't love me anymore and when I saw you and Chris together and then you basically told the world you were together on national TV I couldn't take it I had to get out of here everything reminded me of you. I promised myself I'd never come back but I had to my family needed me" Nathan cried as he pulled her into his arms.

"Why, why now why not then I needed you then Jamie needed you then" Haley cried not realizing she let it slip about Jamie.

"I know you don't know how much I regret ever leaving now, I promised myself I'd never be like my father but I was, I know it wasn't my fault as I didn't know but if I'd just come home we could have been a family and I could have been there for you both of you. I'm so sorry Haley I let my pride get the best of me when you needed me the most but please believe me when I say not one day went by when I didn't think of you I love you Haley and I always will. If you'll let me I'd really like to be in your lives both of you I've missed so much and I don't want to miss anymore" Nathan cried as he held her.

"How, how do you know about Jamie" Haley asked tears streaming down her face there was nothing she wanted more than for them to be a family again but it was too soon she'd only just left Chase and there was also the cancer she knew she was ok now but she was still in remission.

"He came to me I've been living in London for the past seventeen years my Nan lives there so I went to live with her I finished school there. For the past ten years I've been a basketball couch after damaging my knee while playing for the London Towers I knew that I could never play professionally again. Which was hard at first because I knew I'd never play in the NBA but I love coaching it's nice to be in the game even if I couldn't really play anymore" Nathan said as they walked over to the benches and sat down.

"How, how did Jamie find you" Haley asked knowing her son was up to something but she didn't think it was this.

"It turns out Megan is Tim's niece and he noticed the resemblance so Tim told him where I was I can't say it wasn't a shock I nearly passed out but I knew you both needed me so that's why I'm here" Nathan smiled hoping she wasn't to mad.

"So he told you about the cancer" Haley asked needing to know how much he knew.

"Yeah he also told me about your no good husband I can't believe anyone could hurt you like that I wanted to kill him for doing that to you but I knew you didn't need that" Nathan sighed.

"Nathan I don't need your pity, if you only came back because I'm sick then your wasting your time I'm fine now and Chase is out of my life, so you can go" Haley yelled part of her never wanted him to leave her again but she didn't want him to be there unless he really wanted to.

"Haley I would never be with you out of pity, yes I'm here because you both need me, do you seriously think I'd ever want to be with you because I feel sorry for you I could never, never do that" Nathan yelled how could she think that.

"I'm sorry, Nathan I wouldn't blame you if you hated me I know that I hurt you when I left to go on the tour I was miserable without you I tried calling you so many times but you never picked up. I know that I hurt you but I needed you and I know now you saw the TV interview, but I swear on my life I was never with Chris and I'm sorry if it looked that way. A few days later I knew I had to come home I couldn't live without you anymore and that's when I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't wait to tell you but you were gone and I knew I'd lost you, I knew that when I'd left I'd broken you Lucas told me how you were and when I look back I hate myself for the pain I caused you. All I wanted was for you to be proud of me for doing what I loved but I was ashamed because even if I was chasing my dream I'd left you behind hurting and I hated that I done that to you" Haley cried.

"You think I wasn't proud of you" she nodded "come with me" Nathan said as he took her hand.

"Nathan where are we going" Haley asked as they rushed through the docks.

"You'll see" Nathan said hoping she wouldn't be too mad he'd cleaned up abit when he'd come back which was hard as it had been so long since he'd been there.

"Nathan what, what are we doing here" Haley sighed even though she'd been back for seventeen years she could never bring herself to come here this was their place and she couldn't imagine being there without him.

"Come on I want to show you something" Nathan said as he opened the door.

Haley couldn't believe what she saw her portrait was defaced was he really trying to hurt he she didn't really want to see this now.

After retrieving the box from their room he could tell she was upset by what she saw and now he regretted ever doing what he did but he was hurt and mad.

"Nathan what is this all about" Haley cried this was all too much.

"I was hurt Haley, but I was still proud of you everyday" Nathan smiled as he handed her his scrapbook.

Haley couldn't believe what she saw there were pictures and cut outs from the tour, "Nathan I can't believe you did this" Haley cried she was falling in love with him all over again she couldn't believe he did this for her.

"I wanted you to have this when you came back from the tour even though I was mad I wanted you to have something to remember besides all the bad memories. You followed your dreams and I was so proud of you and I wanted to show that to you, but when I saw the interview I knew I could never be the guy for you, you deserved so much better than me that's why I left. I wish I hadn't look at all we've missed out on but can you please find it in your heart to forgive me for all the pain and hurt I've caused you" Nathan cried.

"Of course I forgive you can you forgive me for leaving and from keeping Jamie from you" Haley cried.

"I forgave you the moment I saw you again, you still take my breath away and if you'll have me I'd really like for us to be a family again, so what do you say Haley James me and you together again" Nathan smirked.

"Oh what the hell" Haley smiled as she kissed him.

"Is that a yes" Nathan asked minutes later as they broke the kiss.

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend again" Haley said as she kissed him it had been so long since they were last like this and she never wanted it to end.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


End file.
